Augmented Reality (AR) is a new technology that “seamlessly” integrates real world information and virtual world information. Information of entities (visual information, sound, taste, touch, and the like) originally difficult to be experienced in a temporal and spatial range in the real world can be simulated and overlaid to the real world by using computer technologies for people to sense, thereby achieving sensory experience beyond reality.
In current technologies, AR technologies using two-dimensional codes as markers are implemented primarily in the following two manners:
(1) Two-dimensional code contour method.
According to this method, a two-dimensional code contour is used as a feature point set. A system presets a two-dimensional code contour feature point set, and then matches other scanned two-dimensional codes with the preset feature point set. The main drawback of this method is as follows: two-dimensional codes have different patterns due to different code values, for example, the pattern size and density of black and white blocks can vary in many ways, and therefore, two-dimensional code contours are not stable. As a result, the tracking accuracy is not stable (the accuracy is high for similar contours, and the accuracy is low for significantly different contours).
(2) Regeneration method.
According to this method, a two-dimensional code contour is first decoded to obtain a code value character string, and then a standard two-dimensional code image is regenerated to be identical to the scanned two-dimensional code. Subsequently, feature points are extracted from the newly generated two-dimensional code image, and the obtained feature point set is used as the preset feature point set for a system. The main drawback of this method is as follows: the system needs to repeat the steps above for any new two-dimensional code to generate a new preset feature point set. This process is relatively time consuming, thereby slowing down the processing speed of the entire system.
In summary, it can be seen that AR technologies using two-dimensional codes as markers according to current technologies have problems of slow recognition speed and low tracking accuracy.